My Spider Life
by InitialD5
Summary: Hi everyone, I'm Maiyuka Kurayami, or Sailor Red Spider. I'm one of the newer Senshi. This is my story, growing into the Senshi I am now.
1. Goodbye Home

I honestly can't remember how we got into war. However before NoS came and attacked us I know my parents were very busy. It seemed like every other week they were trying to talk to some other galactic leader about "making peace between them." I don't why but, it didn't seem important because nobody wanted to talk to me. I always watched pass me sitting alone as if I didn't exist. I couldn't even talk to my brother. He was so busy building up the "Spider Squad" that I couldn't speak to him.

So... I sat and I sat. With no one to talk to or play with, I sat amongst books. One of them talked about the Glorious Moon Kingdom reading they were the top of the universe. Living in luxury like that must've been great for the princess who lived there. So many friends, people who will listen to what she has to say. No need of being alone. That would've been great, but I felt stuck there with no way out.

That all changed when NoS attacked. The world started shaking. Those evil-eyed warriors running through the streets, taking every citizen they can with them. My home torn of these beasts who wanted everything from us. For sure everyone was gone, my mom and dad, my brother and his squad. All but me were gone.

Then my home started shaking but this time, the world was being lowered. With every moment, my world was getting smaller and smaller until it became a small dot.


	2. A White Cat

I was alone in an alley, fighting among the local cats for food. Sometimes I get something good and sometimes I get nothing. None of the cats were really nice to me thinking I was their rival but I was just as desperate as them. My clothes tattered, my hair torn, my heart twisted with fear of the unknown in this new world. Not any person would even speak to me.

That all changed when one white cat transformed my life. I was sitting on my pile one day waiting for leftovers to thrown out. The usual cat crowd was waiting as I was. When that tasty food came, I didn't care if I got clawed. I was going to get myself something good to eat. With every paw that came my way, I punched right back. As the crowds came from work, almost every cat was defeated except for one. A white cat with a crescent on its head came to my side.

Not a scratch on him. He pleaded like any innocent cat would for food. However, he seemed different. Like he was truly innocent unlike the others who did it to steal. So... I gave him a couple of couple of crumbs which he liked. Then he rested on my lap like I was his closest buddy. While he slept,I ate. As he was sleeping, something came out of his mouth I wasn't expecting.

"Thank you." He whispered. I was stunned. I never heard a cat talk before but then again what type of a cat would have a crescent on its head? As soon as I finish my food, I fell asleep. When I woke up, that cat was long gone and the cat crowd was back again for the late night rush.


	3. First night at Makoto's

It was nightfall by the time we got home. Artemis had introduced me to the rest of the Guardians. They all seemed nice, especially Sailor Moon. After that it was decided among them that I live with Sailor Jupiter for the time being.

When we all left, Jupiter revealed herself to be Makoto Kino. I wasn't really comfortable calling her "Makoto" at that moment so I called her "Ms. Kino". She took me to her apartment, I guess that where she lived. "Well... here we are, make yourself at home." She said.

I still didn't know what to think of it. I've never been in someone else's home before. When she turned on the light, everything was so... warm and so cozy. It felt as if the whole floor was inviting me in to be relaxed and at peace. Ms. Kino started pulling out pots from the refrigerator and put them on the stove. "I'm not sure what you like, but I hope you don't mind if we have leftovers tonight." She said. "O-okay." I replied. When Ms. Kino turned to look at me, she looked at me shocked like I did something wrong.

"Gasp, what happened to your hair?" She asked. "Huh? " I replied confused. She walked up close to me, inspecting my head. "My goodness, how long have you been living on the streets?" She asks. "For a while." I replied. I couldn't recall how long have I been outside. I didn't know why she kept picking at my hair but I did see a lot of stuff coming from it like wrappers, rocks, and what other small things could've gotten stuck in it. Some of it hurt getting it out, but it was over eventually. "Okay I got most of it out, but you'll have to get the rest." Ms. Kino said calmly "While I'm cooking, you can get the rest out in the shower. Does that sound fair to you?" She asked, checking on the food. "Um... okay?" I said. Didn't see my hair as something important but ok.

I haven't had a shower for a while, unless it was rain. "Ok then, let me get you some pajamas. Everything else you need is in the bathroom" Ms. Kino said rushing to a closet, rummaging through her clothes.

So I got in the bath, it wasn't too hot. Just enough to feel comfortable. I was enjoying it until Ms. Jupiter came in. She always had a smile on her face, like everything was going to be ok. "How's the water? It's not too hot for you is it?" She asked concerned. "I'm fine." I said shaking my head. "Oh ok. So where did you come from?" She asked. "I really don't know. I just woke up one day and found myself like this and just stayed out of sight." "Oh.. Was life always like that you?" "Yeah, until Ms. Venus came into my life. Her and Artemis were the first that treated me well. They didn't see me as a criminal but a friend. Before them, no one ever thought of me as trustworthy because of my 4 eyes. They cause me a lot of trouble and I don't know why I have them."

Ms. Jupiter came closer to me and said, "I think your eyes are beautiful. No one else can match their beauty." I honestly didn't know what to say after. No one has told me they looked beautiful before. And I remained silent until she unplugged the drain.

When we got out, the food was cooked well, ready to be eaten. The soup and fish was alright but I would've liked pork or chicken better. When we finished eating, we headed straight to bed. "You can sleep on the floor for now until I can get something better." She said passing me a futon. "Yes Ms. Kino." I said. She giggled a little, "You can just call me Mako from here on out ok?" She said with a smile. "Okay... Mako." I said. Calling her "Mako" is going to take some time getting used to it. Makoto is already in the bed, getting ready to turn off her nightstand.

"Good night Maiyuka Have sweet dreams." She said turning off the light. "Good night Ms. Ki-... good night Mako." As she started to doze off, I couldn't find a good sleeping position even though the futon was really soft. Maybe the floor was getting through? Whatever it was, I couldn't sleep because of it. I didn't want to wake Mako up so I started making one of my web hammocks, which doesn't take too long. When it was done I lifted my futon into it. Then I climbed up and found it to be way more comfortable. Now that I can sleep, I slept like a baby throughout the rest of the night.


End file.
